Power semiconductor devices are electronic devices used as switches or rectifiers in power electronic circuits for operation of power converters. Due to the nature of the devices, the production of high power inevitably results in device power dissipation which can damage the device and/or impair its performance. To that end, packaging and cooling technology solutions are employed for the removal or dissipation of heat generated by power semiconductor devices. It is desirable to maximize the effectiveness of the heat transfer medium and minimize the size of the heat exchanger.